


How we came to be.

by WaffleSAMA



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Steve, Bucky is the best dad EVER, Minor Sarah Rogers, Natasha in cat form, Steve is turning 7, Winter Soldier still happened but it's AU so fuck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleSAMA/pseuds/WaffleSAMA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve leans on his Da’s chest with a tiny sigh. “Can it be about how you found me? Please Da?” The boy grasps his father’s tanktop, instantly making Bucky cave. “Sure my sweet boy,” He kisses Steve’s blonde hair. “Where should I start?”<br/>“The very beginning.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm more than likely going to add art so get ready. I feel guilty for not updating my other stories but this hit me. So here it goes! The one shot of Dad!Bucky and Child!Steve.
> 
> If you want to see how I envision Natasha then here is a link.
> 
> http://www.zastavki.com/pictures/originals/2014/Animals___Cats_Red-haired_Norwegian_Forest_Cat_092306_.jpg

“Da.”

_“Da.”_

“Da!”

Bucky leaps up from the soft bed with a frantic look in his eyes. “What is the matter? A nightmare? Do you need something to drink?” He looks at the little boy at the edge of his bed for an answer.

Steve looks down, his baby blue eyes turning dark. “It’s my birthday Da.” He explains lowly.

A tear slips out from his eye as Bucky mentally slaps himself. Of course, only his little boy would wake up early on his birthday. Buck glances at the time with a sigh and of course only his boy would wake up at two in the morning when the moon was still out. “Stevie…”

“I didn’t mean to wake you up! I-I’ll go back to bed if you want.” Steve says with a wave of his tiny hands.

Bucky groans and scoops the boy into his arms. “C’mere you.” Steve lets out a tiny gasp as his father grabs him.

The older gentleman sits back into the bed with a small smile. “Do you know what time it is?” Bucky asks with an amused tone.  

Steve turns his head around and glances at the digital on the nightstand behind him. The boy squints, face scrunching up. “5:24,” Steve’s face goes slack. “But Da I’m not tired!”

Buck’s face softens and he hugs the child tightly. “Well then rebenok, how about a story?”

Steve leans on his Da’s chest with a tiny sigh. “Can it be about how you found me? Please Da?” The boy grasps his father’s tanktop, instantly making Bucky cave. “Sure my sweet boy,” He kisses Steve’s blonde hair. “Where should I start?”

“The very beginning.”

(-------)

Bucky had been walking for so long. His legs hurt, he had blisters on his feet, and the damned metal arm was getting infected. But he had to keep going.

He had to.

So he went, needlessly walking, moving through cities with no purpose. He didn’t have one anymore. There were no handlers to guide him, no people to be shot down, nothing. He was like a stray dog with no owner, tame but not useful. It was night when he hit the city of Brooklyn, the streets still just as crowded as during the day. Bucky’s jacket was torn and dirty, the article of clothing having not seen a cleaners in so long. He limps past people who hold their noses at his stench.

Fuck ‘em.

A woman with a small child is the unfortunate victim of his hard glare and with a small shriek she scurries away in fear, the child looks at Bucky with interest as her mother drags her down the street. Turning into an alleyway his footsteps alert alleycats of his presence. A few leap away with startled meows and yowls. It is only one that creeps closer is a red haired cat. The feline moews lowly and nudges Bucky’s foot with her head. “What?”

The cat claws at Buck’s tattered pants with an elegant paw, beckoning him to come farther in the alley. Taking a look around Bucky walks forward, the night absorbing him in it’s darkness. Only visible thing now was the cat’s green eyes with glazed upon him to make sure he was still following. “Where are you taking me?” Buck asks the feline, knowing full well the animal couldn’t answer.

“Mrow.” Is the red cat’s only reply.

Soon the two reach a box that was moldy and wet from rainwater. The feline sprints towards the box and leaps inside, causing a small wail to emit from inside. A reassuring purr could be hear as the cat tries to comfort the object inside. As if Bucky wasn’t already skeptical he steps closer slowly to see the box. “What the fuck?”

Inside was a infant who looked like a goddamn newborn that was currently grasping the cat’s fur. The red haired cat looks at Bucky with pleading eyes as the infant coughs wetly. “You want me to take him?”

The babe’s face scrunches up, fists waving in the air, a pose Bucky remembered well. The baby was about to start crying. Feline rubs it’s soft face against the child’s, hoping to placate it. It does nothing to soothe the box baby and a small hiccup erupts from it’s mouth. Taking in a deep breath the infant gets ready to full out wail when Bucky scoops him up. The child gasps at the sudden contact, tiny fists clutching Bucky’s jacket. “Who put you here?”

A soft nudge graces his ankle as the cat holds something in it’s mouth. Bucky bends over, allowing the cat a chance to jump up on it’s shoulder. Inside it’s mouth is a collar and a small sheet of paper. The collar reads Natasha AKA Natalie which Buck can only assume is the cat’s name. “Natalie?”

A purr vibrates cat’s chest as her name is called out. Next up was the note which read,

_If you found this then it means you also found Stevie. His full name is Steven Grant Rogers and he was born July 4th. He is a few days old when I write the message but I can’t be sure. I would have gone to a hospital but I can feel my time slipping. I can only hope you are a good enough person to keep him safe. I’m sorry for leaving him but I have no one left to take care of him and I refuse to put him in the system. I hope he can forgive me for that but I only wanted what’s best._

_\- With hope, Sarah._

__

“Natalie?”

The cat looks at the man with bright eyes, a cat equivalent to a smile on her long face.“Meow?”

“I think I’ve gotten myself a son now.”

(------)

“Then you took me and we lived happily ever after!” Steve chirps happily.

Bucky grins widely as he holds his boy closer. “I guess you can say that Stevie.” He replies with a glance out the window.

The sun was coming up, thankfully, and any lingering sleepiness Bucky had was gone. “Da! It’s still my birthday! Can we make a birthday breakfast? Please?” Stevie pleads.

Buck steals a look at the clock, 7:41, and sits up. “Go wash your hands in the kitchen. By the time you’re done I’ll be ready.”

The little boy’s eyes light up and he scrambles off of his father. “Thanks Da!” The bedroom door opens as Steve rushes out.

Bucky rubs his flesh arm over his face and listens to the loud voice talking inside the kitchen. “Da said we could have a birthday breakfast Natasha! C’mon we gotta wash our hands!”

The sink water starts to run and Buck takes it as his cue to get up out of bed. The father stretches and rises out of his bed, ready to face the new day. With quiet footsteps he makes his way to the kitchen where Steve was waiting with a certain red haired cat in his lap. Natalie meows with enthusiasm as she catches sight of Bucky’s form. Buck chuckles and rubs his head. “Well? Shall we get started?”

**  
**  



	2. Art!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art: Baby Steve and Cat Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only took me 2hours. No biggie.

 

The babe’s face scrunches up, fists waving in the air, a pose Bucky remembered well. The baby was about to start crying. Feline rubs it’s soft face against the child’s, hoping to placate it. It does nothing to soothe the box baby and a small hiccup erupts from it’s mouth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. I'm done. Back to finals.


End file.
